silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble's castle
'''Noble's castle, '''called Castle de Royale by its inhabitants, is located deep in Alphonse, near the remains of the city destroyed by Noble immediately after he awakened. Mt. Isley is in close proximity to the castle and the Nexus is beneath the castle itself. Noble carved out the castle out of a mountain himself for Clarice and Miata. It is situated so that no corruption can occur due to a lack of life in the north. It is easily defended, surrounded by mountains on all sides and having only one entrance to the castle itself, a small, easily guarded pass, the Pass of Leo. During wintertime, due to dangerous weather conditions and a scarcity of food, all awakeneds are ordered to stay in the castle. The castle itself doubles as a large academy (over 300 rooms) to teach awakeneds how to fit into human life and is large enough to require days of searching to find a person without yoki perception. The castle has: * Temple of the Divine Trinity * Servant Quarters * Awakened Quarters/dorms * Guest Quarters * Classrooms * Laboratories * Ball Rooms * Archives of Roses of Requiem * Archives/Memorial of Claymore armors * 3 Libraries with 3-4 stories of books each * Kitchen/Mess Hall * Statue Gallery * Detention Cells * Private Rooms * Garden-Likely where Clarice cultivates her plants. * Volcanic Hot Springs * Infirmary * Meeting Room -A room with pictures of the First generation and a large table. * Throne Room/Royal Chamber-Where Faith and Bonnie fought * Memorial Room-A room entirely devoted to memorabilia and pictures of the Royal family * Combat hall-A large hall with a hatch to Nexus * Training Ground- A huge perfectly circular dome with a hatch connecting to the frozen lake outside which contains Crays * Archery Court-Where awakened practice their projectile weaponry. * Numerous hallways connecting the rooms Outside the castle, there is a path carved to Mt. Isley. Additionally, there is a vast expanse of land, which can take weeks to cross on foot at human speed due to large distances and terrible weather. This land contains a frozen forest and closer to the castle, a frozen lake containing Crays. The front entrance to the castle has a series of stone steps connecting to a front yard. There are 4 entrances to Nexus, 3 located near the castle: One in a mountain cave, another, a disposal hatch at the bottom of the castle, another in the Combat hall (called training room by Artemis), and another in the Temple of the Divine Trinity, the last one being the only way in or out of Nexus. The castle has teachers who teach subjects ranging between combat to vocational professions. The castle itself is managed by human servants and awakends punished with servant duty. The humans living in castle live hard lives, working from early in the morning till late at night but live much healthier lives than the humans living in towns. The human servants were picked up in the north, abandoned, or abducted from northern towns and brought to the castle. While the servants don't need to fear the threat of yoma, they still can have trouble getting food in the winter and run a high risk of being eaten by the awakened in the castle as a snack or for emergency winter provisions for the awakened. Category:Alphonse Category:Places